When Ash Was a Kid
by MatchesMassa
Summary: Ash exhibits the Cubone's Struggle. A Broken home, and little friends. Ash recalls his childhood. Same universe as Ash Ketchum: Master Detective.


When Ash Was a Kid

MatchesMassa: Just felt like writing a little quickie before FINALLY finishing AK:MD. I'm doing this, then writing chapter 10 (which is also going to contain the epilogue, as I just want to finish it already, and then I''m going to be working on Book 2…yes I have more plans for it xD Now, this story takes place in the same universe as my detective story, but canon from the anime still technically affects it. Like, the universe follows canon up to a certain point in the anime. Buuuut, since Ash's childhood wasn't elaborated on _too_ much in the anime, I'm taking a few artistic liberties~ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own shit. Not Pokemon, not the Beatles. Not the song. SHUT UP.

_Here comes the sun (du dn du du),_

Today was Thursday, the day Dad came home. He couldn't stay for long he said, Johto was calling for him as well. I didn't care though, because even a short while with my father was amazing.

_Here comes the sun_

"Honey, I'm home," called out a familiar, husky voice. The voice sounded tired, but proud.

"Oh, _Peter!_" My mother shouted, most likely alerting the neighbors of my father's presence as well. Dad strolled in and hugged my mother, whom in turn jumped and held onto his neck as they kissed. Being about five, I looked away in disgust.

"Ew! Old people kiss!" I cried out. My father looked down at me as he held my mother. He smiled and unconsciously made me smile as well.

_And I say,  
"It's alright"_

"_Ash_, you big strong man," My father called out as he detached from my mother and scooped me into his large arms. "You're getting so big!" My mother smiled on as she watched father and son hug for the first time in months.

"Daddy, I missed you!" I said with a smile. "Did you win the Pokémon League?" My dad shook his head with a small frown, but immediately chippered back up.

"Didn't even make it to the top 16, bud." He said happily. I looked on with surprise. "But at least I got to compete! It's not about winning, Ash." I rolled my eyes.

_Little darling,  
It's been a long cold lonely winter_

"Dinner's going to be ready in about 20 minutes," My mother said, "Peter, why don't you let Ash go wash his hands and you come help me in the kitchen." She said with a smile.

_Little darling  
It seems like years since we've been here_

A fishing trip? I was ecstatic. I always thought water Pokémon were cool, and my dad said he'd go on one with me before he went to Johto. I didn't understand why he had to leave again, but I was still happy.

_Here comes the sun_

I woke up early that Saturday morning, before even my parents. I wanted to be ready to go fishing right away, so I showered, brushed my teeth, got all my gear on and grabbed the tackle boxes.

I went downstairs and saw my mother preparing dinner. I suppose I must have taken a while getting ready all by myself. The smell of crackling bacon and simmering fried eggs filled my nostrils with morning bliss. I sat down to a plate, given to me by my unsmiling mother.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

"No problem sweetie." She said softly.

I chowed on my eggs happily. Noisily crunching on bacon, I looked over my shoulder impatiently. I noticed there was no other plates set out on the table.

_Here comes the sun  
And I say_

"Say mom," I said with my mouth full, crunching away.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth , honey." She said. I rolled my eyes, but chewed my food faster, hastily swallowing it.

"Sorry," I said, "So, where's dad? I thought we should leave for the lake kind of early." My mother sighed and then looked down at me, patting my head.

"Baby," she said quietly, kneeling down to my eye level. "Your father had to leave this morning, The ferry was ahead of schedule, apparently.

She held me while I cried.

_It's alright_

I was in the woods behind my house, throwing rocks at trees with my neighbor Gary. He said that the first one to hit the tallest branch is a Charizard, and the other is a dumb old Metapod. I landed the hit first, despite my small frame.

"Ha-ha! You're a dumb old _Me-ta-poood _!" I jeered, as Gary glared down at me.

_Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces_

"Yeah, right, if anyone's the Metapod, it's _you_, shrimp." Gary said, grinning.

"Hey! That's not fair, I'm Charizard!" I cried. Gary enjoyed teasing me, being a year older. He was also a bit taller than me, so he enjoyed picking on me for that as well. Sometimes he could go too far though.

_Little darling  
It seems like years since its been here_

"If anything," He said, "You're a Cubone." He started to laugh and I raised a brow.

"What? Why?" I asked. He chuckled to himself and chucked another rock at the tree. "Tell meeeee!"

"Heh, because you don't have a Dad!" He said, sticking his tongue out at me. My eyes widened.

"Shut up, Gary." I said simply.

"I'm just sayin'," He said, throwing another rock at the tree, higher this time. "He left for Johto like, two years ago. Right?"

"Shut _UP_, Gary." I had all but stopped playing our game.

_Here comes the sun (du dn du du)  
Here comes the sun_

"You shut up, Cubone!" He said back.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out as I tackled him.

_And I say,  
"It's alright"_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

"I don't understand," My mother started, "Ash is never violent."

I sat in a chair in the middle of the classroom, as I watched my mom talk to the overweight teacher. I had gotten in another fight with a kid. The teacher had even called me a bully, but the kid was asking for it after he called me a bastard.

"He's just been really upset ever since his father told us he was going to Hoenn until October." My mother placed her hand on her cheek. "He's just really emotional right now."

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum, but either you have your son tested, _medicated_ even—or _somehow_ get him to change his behavior—or I'm afraid he won't be able to attend this school."

"Well, I _hardly_ think he needs to be on medication," Said Mother, "He's only eight."

"It's common practice, Mrs. Ketchum." The fat teacher said, "When children can't behave."

My mother looked at me with sad eyes, and I buried my face in my arms, hiding myself from the world.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Saturday afternoon. I played my Nintendo in a trance. Mario hopped from one platform to the other, killing many a Goomba on his way.

Jump.

Jump Mario, Jump!

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

My mother watched me from the doorway on the phone, worriedly.

_Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting_

I sat in Professor Oak's office. Apparently, he worked with Pokémon, which was kind of cool. I used to like Pokémon when I was a little kid, but they kind of bored me when I discovered video games. My mother said I should get out of the house, and she's arranged a little outing with Mr. Oak. My mom had been spending a lot of time with him lately.

"So," Prof. Oak said, "How are you feeling Ash?" I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." I said.

"You look a little pale." He said, "Too much time inside, eh boy?" He smiled and ribbed me gently.

"Eh heh…" I fake laughed.

"I thought I'd show you some really neat Pokémon. You like Pokémon, don't you?"

"They're cool, I guess." I shrugged.

"Yes, very!" He exclaimed, "If you come back here…"

_Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear_

When I saw the field, I was in awe. There were so many beautiful, colorful creatures, grazing, play fighting, some real-fighting. An Ivysaur had been breaking up the fights apparently.

"Woah," I said in awe.

"Pretty _cool_, eh?" Oak asked.

"_So_ cool." I said, nodding my head.

Oak patted my back, "You can play with them whenever you want." I looked up at him with an excited face. Even at 9 years old, I was overjoyed. I never really got much chances to play with Pokémon up close. "When your ten, you can even have your own!"

_Here comes the sun (du dn du du)  
Here comes the sun_

And then I could be a trainer, like my father.

_It's alright_

Finally! My tenth birthday had come and gone, and I was now officially ready to get my Pokémon License and become a trainer! I had been waiting for this day ever since I first touched a Charmander's scaly back.

Of course, I had woken up late and ran to Oak's lab in my pajamas. It was embarrassing, but I was used to the kids around the neighborhood snickering at me anyways, so I really didn't car.e.

_Here comes the sun (du du du du)_

"Professor Oak, I'm here!" I cried out.

"Hm? A little late, aren't we?" He asked, looking up at me from a computer screen.

"Sorry!" I cried out, "My alarm clock broke."

_Here comes the sun_

"What?! Not even one Pokémon left?" I cried out. "There has to be at least one!" What about all of the ones in the back? I thought of asking that, but refrained. Oak seemed to be thinking fiercely.

"There might be something…" He said.

"Really? Oh please Professor!" I cried, "I have to have a Pokémon! Please!"

_Its alright_

Oak revealed to me a strange Pokeball, emblazoned with a little lightning bolt.

"I found him in the woods. He was injured and looked sick, so I nursed him back to health. After taking him back to the woods, I found that he kept returning to my doorstep. I assumed it's parents had abandoned him. He's a little apprehensive but…"

"Oh, Professor, that's perfect!" I said happily.

_Its alright_

_ ..._

"Maybe they can help each other," Oak said quietly to himself. "Maybe … just. Maybe."

_END_


End file.
